Timeline
The following is a timeline of events occurring in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. =Part I to VI Timeline= Prehistory Circa 100,000 B.C. * Kars is born. Circa 90,000 B.C. * Esidisi is born. Circa 50,000 B.C. * A meteorite lands in Greenland. Circa 10,000 B.C. * Wamuu is born. Circa 8,000 B.C. * Santana is born. * Kars creates the Stone Masks. His clan fears his work and they plot to execute him. Kars kills every member of his race in retaliation, aside from his ally Esidisi and two infants (Wamuu and Santana), . Ancient history Circa 3,000 B.C. * Pillar Men appear in human history, searching for a super Aja. Circa 50 B.C. * Kars, Esidisi and Wamuu begin their 2,000 year slumber, after believing they completely destroyed the Ripple clan. 39 * Hell Climb Pillar is built to facilitate training in the Ripple. 12th century * Rise of the Aztec tribe that uses the Stone Mask. 14th century * Gessler builds a fortress in Switzerland. 1327 * Winzaleo, the Lion King, is the first knight to pass the 77 Rings. 1389 * Eijkman, the thunder knight, passes the 77 rings. 15th century 1408 * Caineghis passes the 77 rings. 16th century * The Aztec tribes disappear. Circa 1500 * Caravan Serai dies, freeing Anubis. 1563 * Tarkus and Bruford pass the 77 rings. Circa 1565 * Deaths of Tarkus and Bruford. 18th century * One ancestor of the Pucci family becomes a pope. Circa 1700 * Nizaemon Yamamura discovers an unknown pigment by taking down a 1000 year-old tree. 19th century 1827 * Dario Brando is born. 1838 * 19 January, Will Anthonio Zeppeli is born. 1858 * Zeppeli's father discovers the Stone Mask inside Aztec ruins. 1860 * Zeppeli meets an oriental doctor and Tonpetty takes him in as an apprentice of the Ripple. 1863 * 16 October, Robert Edward O. Speedwagon is born. * Tonpetty tells Zeppeli, age 25, that he will die a horrible death if he continues the Ripple training. Zeppeli accepts this. 1867 * Dio Brando is born. 1868 * 04 April, Jonathan Joestar is born. * Erina Pendleton is born. * Mary Joestar dies in a carriage accident, Dario Brando 'saves' George Joestar I from the wreckage. 1873 * George Joestar buys a dog, Danny, for Jonathan but they don't get along at first. Danny saves Jonathan from drowning in a river and they become friends. 1880 * Phantom Blood begins. * Death of Dario Brando 1881 * Dio is adopted by Lord Joestar. * Erina moves to India as a result of her father's work. 1888 * A prison is built at Windknight's Lot. * Jack the Ripper becomes a famous murderer. * Dio rejects his humanity and becomes a vampire using the Stone Mask. * George Joestar dies while trying to protect his son from Dio's assault. * Dio persuades Jack the Ripper and other people into becoming a vampire/undead. * Night of 01 December, 73 persons from Windknight's Lot disappear, death of Will Anthonio Zeppeli and Dire, and Dio Brando's original body is destroyed. * 04 December, London Press reports Windknight's Lot disappearances. * 15 December, London Press reports Jeff Buck and Dan Hammer's witnesses. * Circa December, Lisa Lisa is born. 1889 * 02 February, Jonathan and Erina marry and presumably consummate the marriage later the same day. * 03 February, Jonathan and Erina go to America to celebrate their honeymoon. * 07 February, death of Jonathan Joestar. * 09 February, Erina and Lisa Lisa are saved near the Canary Islands. * 22 May, a picture of Speedwagon, Straizo, Erina and Lisa Lisa is taken. * George Joestar II is born. 20th century * Gessler's ancient fortress is changed into a hotel. 1910 * R.E.O. Speedwagon founds the Speedwagon Foundation. 1918 * 13 May, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is born. 1920 * 27 September, Joseph Joestar is born in London. 1921 * Death of George Joestar II. * Lisa Lisa avenges George. The man she killed is assumed to be a human and she becomes a wanted criminal, leaving her family and changing her identity with the help of the Speedwagon Foundation. 1928 * Mario Zeppeli suddenly leaves his family when Caesar is 10 years old. 1930 * The hotel built within Gessler's fortress is closed after the death of its owner. 1933 * Nazis find the Pillar Men. 1935 * Mario Zeppeli is absorbed by Kars to save Caesar, age 16. 1938 * Joseph and Erina move to New York. * Autumn, Battle Tendency starts. * Santana begins to awaken from an undefined period of sleep. * Straizo becomes a vampire. * Santana awakens within a Nazi compound and escapes his containment, only to be defeated by Joseph and Rudol Von Stroheim, the latter assumed to have sacrificed himself in the defeat. * Kars, Esidisi and Wamuu wake from their 2,000 year slumber. 1939 * 30 January, Joseph receives Wamuu and Esidisi's Wedding Rings of Death which will dissolve 33 days later. * 31 days before the rings' dissolution, Joseph meets Lisa Lisa and gets fitted with a mask to control his breathing. * 30 days before the rings' dissolution, Caesar and Joseph begin the Hell Climb Pillar test. * 26 days before the rings' dissolution, Caesar and then Joseph reach the top of the Hell Climb Pillar and begin their training with Loggins and Messina. * 7 days before the rings' dissolution, Caesar and Joseph learn that Lisa Lisa has the Super Aja. * 6 days before the rings' dissolution, Loggins and Esidisi die. Esidisi's ring is removed. * 27 February, 5 days before the ring's dissolution, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli dies, age 20, in Gessler's fortress. Wamuu's ring is removed. * 28 February, 4 days before the ring's dissolution, Wamuu dies, Joseph loses his right hand, Kars is launched into space and is unable to re-enter the atmosphere. * Joseph and Suzie Q marry. 1942 * Holly Joestar is born. 1943 * Rudol von Stroheim is killed on the Stalingrad Front. Circa 1945 * At the end of the Pacific War, an old officer's house in Morioh is bombarded, becoming a ghost house. 1948 * Lisa Lisa remarries to a Hollywood scenarist. 1950 * Erina Joestar dies peacefully and surrounded by family, age 81. 1952 * Death of Robert E.O. Speedwagon from a heart attack, age 89. 1957 * Daniel J. D'Arby is born. 1958 * Roses starts working for Joestar family. 1964 * Anjuro Katagiri is born in Morioh. * Ryohei Higashikata becomes a policeman. 1965 * Jean Pierre Polnareff is born. 1966 * 30 January, Yoshikage Kira is born. 1967 * 5 January, Telence T. D'Arby is born. * In Summer, Diavolo is born. * Holy Joestar marries Sadao Kujo. 1969 * In Autumn, Kenzo kills 34 people. 1970 * Jotaro Kujo is born. * Noriaki Kakyoin is born. * Masazo Kinoto is born. 1972 * 05 June, Enrico Pucci and Weather Report are born. Birth and death of Wes Bluemarine, whose body and identity is exchanged with Domenico Pucci (Weather Report). 1974 * Risotto Nero is born in Sicilia. * 25 July, Kira is in a vacation summer camp. 1976 * Anjuro Katagiri, age 12, is sent to a youth detention center after being arrested by Ryohei Higashikata. Circa 1977 * Jean Pierre Polnareff begins to train his Stand. 1979 * Rohan Kishibe is born. First half of the 1980's * Morioh quickly becomes highly developed. 1980 * 25 March, Leone Abbachio is born. * 27 September, Bruno Buccellati is born. Circa 1980 * A boy is killed at Oak Tree Hill, the murderer flees for 15 years. 1981 * Keicho Nijimura is born. 1982 * In Lorraine, Survivor's original user causes the death of 6 mountaineers. * Telence T. D'Arby beats up his brother Daniel. * 3 December, Guido Mista is born. 1983 * Josuke Higashikata is born. * Dio wakes from his 100-year sleep after his coffin is found near the Canary Islands. * Okuyasu Nijimura is born. * 20 May, Narancia Ghirga is born. * Kira begins to collect his fingernails, which grew over 30 cm that year. * 13 August, Reimi Sugimoto, age 16, and her dog, Arnold, are murdered by Kira. 1984 * 28 March, Koichi Hirose is born. * Joseph meets Muhammad Avdol for the first time. * J. Geil rapes and murders Sherry Polnareff. * 22 September at 23:15/11:15PM, Daniel J. D'Arby wins against Stephen Moor in California. * Green Dolphin Street Jail is rebuilt after a large fire. Changes to the floorplans created the 'ghost rooms', accessible with the Stand Burning Down the House. 1985 * Pannacotta Fugo is born at a Naples hospital. * 16 April, Giorno Giovanna is born. * 08 June, Trish Una is born. 1986 * Donatello Versus is born. * 17 May, Daniel J. D'Arby wins 8 properties and the soul of Mayama Shozou through gambling. * June, Diavolo, age 19, meets Donatella Una and takes a picture of her at Solido Naso. * Diavolo is reported missing and is presumed to have died in a large fire. * Diavolo, age 19, finds 6 arrows and the bow buried in Egypt and sells 5 of the arrows to Enya Geil. * Dio's Stand power manifests itself after being pierced by the Bow and Arrow * Joseph's Stand power manifests. * Polnareff encounters Dio. * Gray Fly kills 300 people in an air crash. 1987 * Dio meets Enrico Pucci, age 15, in America and gives him an arrowhead. * Circa July, Avdol encounters Dio in the souk Khan Khalil in Egypt during a full moon, Dio discovers that his Stand can stop time while testing its capabilities. * Circa August, Kakyoin encounters Dio in Egypt during a trip on the Nile with his family. * Jotaro's Stand power manifests. * Stardust Crusaders begins. * 28 November, Holly and Josuke's Stand powers manifest themselves, leaving them with 50 days to live, and the Joestar group leaves Japan. * 4 days after the Joestar group left Japan, Impostor Captain Tennille, his crew, and Forever are killed. * 15 days after the Joestar group left Japan, Avdol is heavily wounded and death of J. Geil. * 4 weeks after the Joestar group left Japan, they defeat Death 13. * 28 December, 30 days after the Joestar group left Japan, they defeat Midler and reach Egypt, 1988 * 2 days before N'Doul's death, 9 men and women gather at Dio's mansion. * 2 weeks before Holly would die from her disease, death of N'Doul. * 43 days after the Joestar group left Japan, Roses and Suzi Q meet Holly. * 4 days before Holly would die, Joestar group defeats Alessi and Mariah at Louxor. * The day after Alessi and Mariah's defeat, Joestar group reaches Cairo and makes Daniel J. D'Arby lose his sanity following his defeat. * Pucci hears the confession surrounding his brother by Ms Bluemarine. * Pucci befriends Dio. * Narciso Anasui is born. * 15 January, deaths of the Cairo informant, Chibi and Buchi and Pet Shop. Iggy loses his front left leg. * 16 January, ** 13:00/1:00PM, Kakyoin and Iggy rejoin the Joestar group. ** 14:25/2:25PM, Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin enter Dio's mansion. ** 14:35/2:35PM, Vanilla Ice reports Telence's defeat to Dio and the rest of the Joestar group enters the manor. ** Deaths of Muhammad Avdol, Iggy, Vanilla Ice, Nukesaku, Wilson Phillips, and an unknown number of Cairo pedestrians. ** 17:15/5:15PM, Death of Noriaki Kakyoin, age 17 (about midnight in Japanese time). ** 100s after Kakyoin's defeat, Polnareff fails to assassinate Dio. ** 50 days after leaving Japan, temporary death of Joseph Joestar. ** Little more than 150s after Kakyoin's defeat, Dio's battle is over. ** 4 minutes after Joseph's temporary death, he is transfused with Dio's blood. * 17 January, at dawn, death and destruction of Dio Brando's body. * Kira gets a literature diploma and is employed by Kameyu shops at S. City, his nails grew over 30cm. * Ungalo is born. * Rikiel is born. 1989 * The Nijimura Family Patriarch is infected by Dio's flesh bud. * DIO's Diary is burned by Jotaro. * Kira's nails grew over 30cm. * House number 11 of the Millionaire Village is bought. * The Louvre acquires Under The Moon. 1991 * Ermes Costello is born. 1993 * Jolyne Cujoh is born. * Kira moves to Morioh due to his job, his nails grew over 30cm. 1994 * Anjuro Katagiri commits murders and is sentenced to death. * Kira's nails grew over 30cm. * According to a census, Morioh has 58,713 inhabitants 1995 * Kira's nails grew over 30cm. Circa 1995 * The Soldier House's previous owner dies at age 82. * Dead Man's Questions takes place, Oak Tree Hill's murderer is killed by Kira just after the case's prescription ends. 1996 * Rohan Kishibe, age 17, moves in with his grandmother and meets Nanase. * A week later, Nanase tears up Rohan's original manuscript for Pink Dark Boy. She disappears. 1998 * September, Anjuro Katagiri gains a Stand due to the Bow and Arrow, two weeks before his death sentence. * October, Anjuro survives his death sentence thanks to his new Stand and escapes a week after. 1999 * Circa January, Tamami Kobayashi gains a Stand due to Keicho's Bow and Arrow. * Circa February, Yukako Yamagishi gains a Stand due to Keicho's Bow and Arrow. * Diamond is Unbreakable takes place. * April, Jotaro, age 28, meets Josuke and Koichi. * Circa summer, Jolyne, age 6, develops a high fever * Ryohei Higashikata is killed by Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. * Koichi Hirose gains a Stand due to the Bow and Arrow owned by the Nijimura Family. Keicho Nijimura is killed by Akira Otoishi's Stand. * May, 30 days after Jotaro's arrival, Josuke meets Joseph and Otoishi is defeated and imprisoned. * Pink Dark Boy begins a month hiatus. * 10 days after Otoishi tested the Bow and Arrow, death of Mushikui and Mushikuidenai. * June, Kira's nails have already grown over 20cm. * Death of Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu. * Deaths of Kosaku Kawajiri and Aya Tsuji. * 01 July, Morioh's summer activity begins while Kira impersonates Kosaku. * Jotaro, Josuke, Koichi and Okuyasu investigate the Kiras' house. * Summer, death of Yoshikage Kira. * Summer, during Pink Dark Boy's hiatus, Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 16: At a Confessional takes place. * Pink Dark Boy resumes publishing, albeit on a monthly schedule. * Polnareff discovers Requiem abilities. 21st century 2001 * Vento Aureo takes place. * 2 days after Buccellati's gang met Trish Una, physical death of Bruno Buccellati and betrayal against the Boss. * Panacotta Fugo decides not to follow Buccellati's group. * Trish awakens her latent Stand. * Death of Leone Abbachio. * Physical death of Jean Pierre Polnareff, deaths of Narancia Ghirga, Vinegar Doppio, Bruno Buccellati and infinite dying of Diavolo. * Giorno begins to lead Passione. 2005 * 21 July 9:33, Flight 2682 crashes, leaving only 2 survivors. 2006 * Rohan Kishibe travels to the Louvre. Two fireman, the museum curator and a translator are killed by Nizaemon's painting. 2011 * Stone Ocean begins. * 28 October 5:32PM, Jolyne and Romeo allegedly kill someone in a car accident. * 02 November 8:43PM, Jolyne is arrested in front of her mother. * 06 November 2:32PM, Jolyne arrives at Green Dolphin Street prison. * 08 November, Jolyne is condemned to 15 years at Green Dolphin Street prison. * November, Jotaro visits Jolyne in the prison. 2012 * Millionaire Village takes place. * Death of Foo Fighters. * 6 days before the new moon on 22 March, Jolyne escapes after 4 months of imprisonment. * 4 days before the new moon on 22 March, Ungalo and Rykiel are sent after Jolyne's group. * 3 days after Jolyne's escape (3 days before the new moon on 22 March), death of Weather Report. * 21 March (2 days before the new moon on 22 March), time starts to speed up. * Deaths of Narciso Anasui, Ermes Costello, Jotaro Kujo and Jolyne Cujoh. * Universe is reset by Made in Heaven * Death of Enrico Pucci * Universe is reset once more by Made in Heaven. =Part VII and VIII Timeline= Ancient history Circa Year 1 * Jesus is born. 12th century 1191 * Joseph of Arimathia's map is found under Glastonbury's monastery, which he founded. 16th century * Joseph of Arimathia's map is stolen. Circa 1500 * Zeppeli family is ordered to become the king's executioner. 18th century Circa 1740 * Joseph of Arimathia's map arrives in the USA. 19th century 1840 * East & West Tribune is founded. * Stephen Steel is born. 1846 * Norisuke Higashikata I is born. 1847 * 20 September, Funny Valentine is born. 1856 * Stephen Steel is placed on a deserted hospital island due to typhoid fever from cavalry rations. 1858 * Stephen Steel is let out of hospital, quits cavalry and joins a circus as a part-time worker. 1859 * Stephen Steel becomes the star of the circus. 1860 *Stephen Steel goes on a tour across the USA with the circus. 1861 * Stephen introduces new popular attractions in the circus: "Midget women wrestling", "Bug-eyed man" and "Pigs on a tight rope". 1863 * Stephen is fired from the circus because of a fight and his demeanor. * Axl RO betrays his soldier comrades, their enemies killed a nearby town. 1865 * Stephen becomes a heavyweight boxer. * Gyro Zeppeli is born. 1866 * Stephen becomes a debt collector. 1867 * Stephen beats an opponent he shouldn't have in a pre-rigged game, the gangsters retaliate by seeking him out and shooting him in his right knee. 1868 * Stephen disappear, maybe he escaped as a sailor. 1870 * Diego Brando is born. 1871 * Johnny Joestar is born. 1872 * Norisuke Higashikata II is born, his birthname being Johei. 1874 * Rina Higashikata is born. 1875 * The cavalry's 26th squad dies of dehydration inside Devil's Palm in Arizona's desert, Mountain Tim, age 16, being the only survivor and developing a Stand. 1876 * Lucy Pendleton is born. 1877 * Gyro Zeppeli, age 13, discovers the executioner duty of his family. 1881 *Stephen reappears in San Francisco and declare to East & West newspaper that he is going in Costa Rica to search for dinosaurs, and publishes popular articles. 1883 * Stephen becomes a promoter. * Stephen publishes popular articles in E&W: "Capturing the Yeti in Rocky Mountains", "Looking for the 3-legged catfish", "in search of the 20-meter long Penguin" and "The newlyweds in a haunted mansion: documentary". 1886 *Stephen buys a mansion in San Jose with 8 servants, he also collects art pieces, including works by Monet. * Stephen is denied entry into university. 1887-1888 * Stephen is dubbed as a fraud for a scandal he had nothing to do with. * Stephen goes bankrupt. * Lucy meets Stephen Steel who was drunk on the streets. Lucy who was listening to his mumbling, came out with the idea of a race across the entire American continent. * Stephen finds over 20 sponsors for the Steel Ball Run race, starting with East&West Tribune. 1889 * Funny Valentine becomes the 23rd president of the United States of America, he also encourages the Steel Ball Run race secretly after meeting Stephen. * Stephen rescues Lucy from a gang by lying about her virginity. * Stephen and Lucy get married. 1890 * Early May, Gyro leaves Italy. * 22 May, Gyro reaches the USA. * Steel Ball Run begins. * 25 September at 10AM, the Steel Ball Run race begins. Gyro wins the 1st Stage after 18 minutes and 7 seconds but is retrograded, making Sandman the winner with a time of 18 minutes and 9 seconds. * 26 September 10AM, 2nd Stage begins. * Diego Brando wins the 2nd Stage after 18 days 7 hours and 40 minutes. * Hot Pants wins the 3rd Stage with 5 days 9 hours 51 minutes and 42 seconds, Johnny gets second place with 5 days 11 hours 4 minutes and 21 seconds. * 11th day of the 4th Stage, deaths of Gaucho and Ringo Roadagain. * Norisuke Higashikata I wins the 4th Stage with 21 days, 7 hours, 10 minutes, and 13 seconds. * Pocoloco wins the 5th Stage with 14d 2h 11m 5s. * 23 December, Wekapipo tells Gyro and Johnny about "Lucy's" death and burial. * 28 December afternoon, Stephen Steel is shot, Lucy is unmasked and impregnated with the Holy Corpse's head, Magent Magent sinks to the bottom of Delaware river. 3:51PM, Gyro and Johnny complete 7th stage of the race at Philadelphia. 4:13PM Johnny is shot. Death of Wekapipo, age 31. 1891 * 19 January, Diego Brando (20), Hot Pants (23), Gyro Zeppeli (24), Funny Valentine (48) and another Diego from an alternate universe all die. 6:33:12AM, Diego Brando wins the Steel Ball Run race but never shows up to claim his winnings due to being killed by Lucy shortly after his victory, thus the title is passed to Pocoloco with Norisuke Higashikata I now in second place. * SBR hat brand is founded. 1892 * Johnny marries Rina Higashikata. 1898 * George Joestar II is born. 20th century 1901 * 11 November evening, death of Johnny Joestar and creation of Les Feuilles. * 12 November morning, Johnny's corpse is found by the authorities. * 13 November, Johnny's death and the discovery of a child are announced in Yashirokita News. * 07 December, Yashirokita News reports that Johnny's death is considered an accident. 1902 * 23 May, Yashirokita News reports that the Joestar Jizo is built. 1908 * Norisuke Higashikata III is born, his birthname being Joshou. 1924 * Joseph Joestar is born. 1931 * Death of Norisuke Higashikata I. 1941 * Yoshiteru Kira is born. 1952 * Norisuke Higashikata IV is born, his birthname being Josuke. 1959 * Holly Joestar is born. 1971 * In winter, Norisuke IV contracts the family disease and his mother, Tomoko sacrifices herself. 1979 * Jobin Higashikata is born. 1980 * Mitsuba is born. 1982 * Yoshikage Kira is born. 1987 * Hato Higashikata is born. 1991 * Yoshiteru Kira dies. 1992 * Joshu Higashikata is born. 1993 * Holly begins to work for the hospital. 1995 * Daiya Higashikata is born. 21st century 2002 * Tsurugi Higashikata is born. 2008 * Holly becomes a professor at TG Dai. * Summer, Ojirou Sasame encounters Kira Yoshikage. 2011 * March, Morioh is heavily damaged by a tsunami. * 3 days before JoJolion begins, deaths and fusion of Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo. * JoJolion takes place. References =Site Navigation= Category:Concepts